Nejlepší pomsta
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky The Best Revenge od Arsinoe de Blassenville. AU. Ano, starý známý vzorec - Snape vyzvedne Harryho od Dursleyových - ale originálně zpracovaný. Všechno se změní, protože nejlepší pomsta je žít dobře... Mentor Snape příběh. Pouze první kapitola - překlad pozastaven.


**Nejlepší pomsta - 1. kapitola**

_**Upozornění - přestože zveřejňuji první kapitolu, nebudu v současnosti v překladu pokračovat: **_

**_Před časem jsem zvažovala i překlady neslashových HP příběhů - dokonce jsem už získala svolení od dvou autorek a začala příběhy překládat. První z nich, The Best Revenge od Arsinoe de Blassenville, považuji za velmi dobrý, promyšlený a originální - ačkoliv jde o typické východisko (Snape jde vyzvednout Harryho místo Hagrida, zjistí, že je zanedbávaný, stane se jeho mentorem...), autorka ho zpracovala opravdu kvalitně, nápaditě a jedinečně, patří také k nejoceňovanějším a nejčastěji komentovaným příběhům na FFnet. _**

**_Nicméně, některé věci se změnily a definitivně neslash v tuto chvíli překládat nebudu. Protože jsem ale měla první dost dlouhé kapitoly obou příběhů už skoro přeložené, rozhodla jsem se je nakonec zveřejnit - za prvé, nechci, aby překlady přišly úplně nazmar, za druhé, možná vás inspirují k přečtení obou povídek (i když třeba v AJ nebo s překladačem), za třetí, lze je brát prostě jako ukázku, za čtvrté (což je možná nejdůležitější) - možná někoho zaujmou natolik, že se je rozhodne překládat dál..._**

**_Takže, prozatím tu je první kapitola výborné povídky The Best Revenge od Arsinoe de Blassenville, v nejbližší době zřejmě ještě přidám první kapitolu druhé vybrané povídky (jde o Severitus). Snad vás alespoň trochu zaujmou, i když vás nečeká další kapitola - a pokud by někdo měl zájem pokračovat, dejte mi vědět :-)_**

-)-)-)_**  
**_

_**Autorka: **Arsinoe de Blassenville / Překlad: Rocia Mixan_

_**Název originálu: **The Best Revenge_

_**Shrnutí: **AU. Ano, starý známý vzorec - Snape vyzvedne Harryho od Dursleyových. Všechno se změní, protože nejlepší pomsta je žít dobře..._

_Přeloženo se svolením autorky této povídky._

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 1**

Harry Potter přichází do Bradavic. A přichází brzy: už jen pár otočení stránek samoaktualizujícího se kalendáře o lektvarech na stěně laboratoře Severuse Snapea.

Snape by měl jen zbytek července, kdy bude vařit lektvary pro ošetřovnu z Poppyina seznamu. Měl by srpen, svůj poslední požehnaný měsíc svobody na dokončení svých soukromých projektů před příchodem těch malých tupců. Pak si bude poslední potomek toho prohnilého rodu vykračovat po chodbách toho, co bylo Snapeovým útočištěm i vězením po mnoho klidných let.

Zamračil se na kalendář, nesnášel to. S ostrostí noční můry si představil Jamese Pottera, zlatonku v ruce, chovajícího se jako pán vůči nové generaci, uculujícího se na něj ze zadní řady studentských lavic, čekajícího na příležitost ještě jednou ho ponížit. Prožívat utrpení svých studentských let bylo dost špatné: teď to bude muset prožít znovu, jeden mizerný den po druhém. Bylo to sedm let pekla. Nadnesl před Albusem možnost vědecké dovolené, a byl s úsměvem a tuctem dobrých důvodů odmítnut.

Neklidně vypnul lektvar a dal ho do stáze. Byl v tuto chvíli příliš rozptylovaný na to, aby dobře pracoval. Harry Potter přichází do Bradavic a Snape by se mohl stejně dobře snažit rozkazovat odlivu a přílivu, jako zabránit hrozící katastrofě.

Všichni ostatní byli vzrušením na nohou. Chodbami šelestilo šeptání o Chlapci-který-přežil. A dokonce to nebyli jen jeho kolegové: i duchové o tom diskrétně klábosili. Samotné portréty byly neobyčejně aktivní, očekávající mladého hrdinu.

Jak vyšel po schodech a rychle kráčel dolů halou, Snape se zamračil na ty nejhorší neřády, hejno čarodějnic s pronikavými hlasy vždycky slavícími Beltane. Jedna z nich, smyslná a vnadná s hořícími kadeřemi, na něj vždy, když ji míjel, dělala oči. Dnes mu poslala soucitný polibek. Neodpověděl a pocítil zuřivost, když komentovaly jeho slabost pro červené vlasy.

Minerva dnes pracovala na bradavických dopisech. Tedy aspoň to říkala u snídaně. Stejně jako on netrávila ve škole celé léto, ale pohybovala se tam a zpátky, jak to její povinnosti vyžadovaly. Ne jako Prýtová, ponořená do svých zahrad pořád. Ne, Minerva se právě vrátila kvůli dopisům.

Vypracovala si systém, který jí dobře sloužil několik let. Samozřejmě nepsala každý dopis sama, měla Bradavický brk vytvářející je hromadně podle šablony. Všichni ptáci ze sovince se vznášeli poblíž, připravení dodat dopisy do celé magické Británie.

Přesto si pomyslel, že vypadá uštvaně, poté, co zaklepal a byl pozván do její kanceláře. Přes pečlivost jí vlastní dopisy vzdorovaly organizaci: pergameny poletovaly kolem, samy se skládaly, přelétaly přes pečeť. I přes úsilí její a domácích skřítků se na zemi vytvářela kaluž ze zeleného a fialového vosku.

Ostře se na něj podívala. „Přišel jsi dělat něco užitečného?"

„Doufám, že ne," zabručel. „Všechno, o co se dnes starám, je být užitečný ve sklepení. Asi mi vyrostou kostní výčnělky ze všech těch Kostirostů, co vařím."

„Ubohý hošíčku," řekla naprosto bez soucitu, zachytila poslední pergamen unikající Brku a mávnutím ho poslala správným směrem. „Vzpurné věci. Někdy si říkám, jestli tady Brk vůbec ty děti chce."

Snape klesl do křesla. „Umím si představit jednoho z těch malých zmetků, kterého bych radši neviděl."

Káravě stiskla rty. „Vzpamatuj se, Severusi. Je to ještě dítě."

„Jen Dítě-Osudu-které-přežilo-aby-mohlo-ovládnout-celé-Bradavice. Umíš si představit, jak rozmazlený asi je?"

„_Setkala jsem se_ s Dracem Malfoyem," odpověděla a zírala na něj přes brýle se zdviženým obočím.

Snape se ušklíbl, zatímco sledoval sovy, jak zachycují každý svištící dopis neselhávajícími drápy.

„On musí být určitě horší."

Nějaký dopis se zatřepetal a zabrnkal tak Snapeovi na nervy.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ukrutně nepořádný pokoj se všemi těmi rostlinami_

_Rezidence Longbottomových_

_Lancashire_

Minerva chvíli mlčela, nechala další kousek pergamenu vzlétnout a pak poznamenala: „Já bych si tím nebyla tak jistá. Kdo ví, jak se k němu chovali ti mizerní mudlové, s kterými žije?"

„Lilyina sestra a její manžel. Troufám si říct, že ho určitě zbožňují."

„Možná. Možná ne. Říkala jsem Albusovi," zamračila se a odstranila další skvrnu zeleně, „_říkala_ jsem mu, že mi stačilo je vidět a že jsou ten nejhorší druh mudlů – namyšlení, nudní a omezení. Sotva měli v domě nějakou knihu a nad vlastním malým chlapcem se oba rozplývali velmi nezdravým způsobem. Měla jsem z toho opravdu špatný pocit."

„Z myšlenky na Harryho Pottera mám taky _opravdu špatný pocit_. Troufám si tvrdit, že Albus měl své důvody."

„Dobrá, bylo zjevné, že chlapcův kmotr-" odmlčela se a přes přísný obličej jí přelétl rychlý záblesk utrpení a právě tak rychle zmizel.

„Přesně tak," odpověděl Snape po chvíli hlubokého a posvátného uspokojení. Vrah Sirius Black byl bezpečně v Azkabanu, kam patřil, a kde nemohl ohrozit nikoho jiného. Stálo to životy třinácti mudlů a jeho přítele Pettigrewa, aby se kouzelnický svět přesvědčil o tom, co Snape věděl léta: Black byl zabiják – násilný sociopat neohlížející se na životy druhých. Pokud by jeho vražedné tendence byly zlikvidovány v zárodku, ještě v té hrozné době ve škole... No, pokud jde o něj, odpovědnost za ta zbytečná úmrtí ležela přímo na řediteli. Brumbál se díval na Blackův útok na Snapeův život jako na veselý a pokažený žertík. Snape věděl lépe a byl spokojený, když se ukázalo, že měl celou dobu pravdu.

Nicméně, Black byl zákonný zástupce Potterovic dítěte a po jeho uvěznění se do záležitosti zapojil Albus a umístil dítě ne u některých z jeho dychtivých kouzelnických příbuzných, ale u mudlovské sestry Lily Potterové. Nikdo ho od té doby neviděl, tedy kromě podnikavých zvědavců. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že to bylo zamýšleno pro chlapcovo bezpečí, ale Snape na základě svých vlastních zkušeností uvažoval, jestli je život v mudlovském světě opravdu dobrou věcí pro jakékoliv kouzelnické dítě.

Zvědavý proti své vůli se zeptal: „Navštěvuje Albus chlapce?"

Letěl další dopis a Snape si odfrkl při pohledu na adresu:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Zelený pokoj (Už se mu NEŘÍKÁ dětský pokoj!)_

_Sídlo Malfoyových _

_Wilts_

„Ne," odpověděla Minerva s nesouhlasným zamračením. „Nikomu nebylo umožněno ho navštívit. Před několika lety jsem se zeptala, jestli bych mohla a Albus mi řekl, že slíbil tetě, že je necháme na pokoji. Pokud jde o mně, to o ní neříká nic dobrého."

„Naprosto souhlasím." Další dopis vzlétl a líně se točil ve svěžím vánku z okna. Snape spatřil jméno a přivolal ho.

_Harry Potter_

_Přístěnek pod schody_

_Zobí ulice 4_

_Kvikálkov, Surrey_

Snapeovi se rozšířily oči. _Co je tohle?_

S pokusem o lhostejnost se zeptal: „Adresa odráží aktuální polohu dítěte v okamžiku, kdy je dopis odeslán?"

„Ne," odpověděla podrážděně Minerva. „To by bylo neuvěřitelně obtížné. Obecně směřuje na místo, kde dítě pravidelně spí. A jestli sis nevšiml, mám teď spoustu práce, i když _ty_ se jen tak poflakuješ."

„Čteš při práci ty adresy?"

„To bych asi těžko stihla!"

Snape zamyšleně studoval ten těžký žlutý pergamen a odložil ho stranou.

_Opravdu velmi zajímavé. Přístěnek pod schody._ Ta slova mu rachotila v hlavě, vyčarovala před ním nepříjemné představy, připomněla ošklivé vzpomínky. Jako dítě byl občas zamykán do šatníku a dodnes neměl rád malé prostory. Uvažoval víc o svých vzpomínkách na Petunii: jak nepříjemná byla k němu a jak v průběhu let byla stále zahořklejší a žárlivější na Lily.

Neodvážila by se – nebo ano? Odfrkl si. Proč ne? Bezmocné dítě vydané jí na milost a s nikým, kdo by ji kontroloval... Příležitost vyřídit si trochu účty... Samozřejmě, Lilyini rodiče dávno mrtví... Brumbálův slib o žádném vměšování... _Není tu nikdo, naprosto nikdo, kdo by jí zabránil zacházet s chlapcem přesně tak, jak se jí zachce._

„Takže jednoduše pošleš dopisy a doufáš v nejlepší?"

„Co? Samozřejmě, že ne. Děti z mudlovských rodin navštěvuju osobně." Trhla bradou a ukázala tak na malý stoh obálek na stole. „Jinak bychom o nich už nikdy neslyšeli. Kde by vzaly sovu?"

Ušklíbl se. „Myslíš, že Harry Potter má přístup k sově?"

Uviděla dopis vedle na stole a zírala na něj. „Ať tě ani nenapadne pokusit se zabránit dopisům odletět, Severusi. Potkaly by tě nepříjemné věci."

„To by mě nikdy ani nenapadlo."

Ukázalo se, že Minerva se blíží ke konci jmenného seznamu. Brk psal dopisy, Minerva je podepisovala, pergamen poletoval, aby uschl, a Brk dopisy adresoval. Sebral list z čekající hromady a ten se sám úhledně složil. Pak se posunul pod skleněnou kouli naplněnou teplým fialovým voskem a okamžitě dostal ránu s mokrým a vydatným plácnutím, které připomínalo polibek. Pokud Minerva nechytila dopis, aby ho přidala ke kupce pro mudlorozené, dopis letěl k čekající sově a za chvíli byl pryč.

Rytmus byl téměř hypnotizující. Snape sledoval proces a přemýšlel o synovi Jamese Pottera. Pak myslel na syna Lily Evansové. Pak uvažoval o ubohém – s Petunií spřízněném – synovci. _Kdyby tak to dítě bylo děvče_, pomyslel si. _Mohl bych na dívku snadněji myslet jako na Lilyino dítě._

Bylo docela příjemné představit si mladého Jamese Pottera poníženého chudobou a spícího v přístěnku. Nebylo tak příjemné představit si Lily ve stejné situaci. _Petunie má manžela a vlastní dítě. Možná je tam nějaká rivalita? Nechtěla by, aby dítě její sestry zastínilo jejího syna tak, jako Lily vždy zastínila Petunii samotnou. Zajímalo by mě, jestli manžel na ni má omezující vliv. Adresa se zdá naznačovat něco jiného. Možná je ten pan Dursley slaboch, kterému dominuje Petunie. Ta dívka uměla občas strašně ječet – a taky byla zlomyslná._

Syn Jamese Pottera. Syn tyrana týraný na oplátku. Co Petunie deset let dělala s tím dítětem? Snape se ušklíbl. Brumbál se choval, jako kdyby nikdy neslyšel o zneužívaných nebo traumatizovaných dětech, a když přišla řeč na podobné případy, měl tendenci odmítnout to jako přehánění. Snape tím byl stále zmatený. Brumbál poznal generace studentů, z nichž mnozí si s sebou přinesli duševní a fyzické jizvy. Jen slepota popírání mohla vysvětlit ředitelův bezstarostný optimismus.

_Třeba bylo Brumbálovo dětství naprosto idylické a on si nedovedl představit nic jiného. Deset let v přístěnku? Chlapec mohl být napůl šílený. Může být neurotický, uzavřený, s potlačenou agresivitou, beznadějně poškozený. Něco takového u Chlapce, který přežil. Myslel na něj Brumbál jenom jako na symbol?_

Bylo na čase něco říct, rozhodl se. „Vlastně znám Lilyinu sestru docela dobře. Evansovic dcery a já jsme vyrůstali ve stejném městě. Petunie nesnášela Lily ode dne, kdy dostala Bradavický dopis. Možná se jí nebude zamlouvat poslat synovce do Bradavic. Možná bych tam mohl zajít a promluvit s ní."

„Skutečně, Severusi," Minerva protestovala, „ta odpovědnost je moje."

„Ale máš všechny ty ostatní, které musíš navštívit."

„Nemohli by odmítnout poslat ho do Bradavic, to přece víš."

Snape si představil, jak by Brumbál odpověděl každému, kdo by to zkusil. „To si nemyslím. Jsem si jistý, že jim mohu objasnit, že to není řešení."

„Můj vzhled _může_ být užitečný."

„Ach ano, o tom nepochybuju," zašklebil se Snape. „Nicméně _můj_ by mohl být ještě užitečnější."

Přestala pracovat a zkoumavě ho pozorovala. „Nemáš ji rád."

„Nemám rád nikoho."

„Nebuď moc děsivý, Severusi."

„Budu přesně tak děsivý, jak budu muset."

Smutně se usmála. „Pokud opravdu nebude spolupracovat, očekávám, že vezmeš mladého Harryho na nákup jeho potřeb osobně. Brumbál má jeho klíč od Gringottů. Myslíš si, že zvládneš ukázat Harrymu Potterovi Příčnou ulici?"

Zamračil se a zamyšleně přikývl. Znovu zvedl dopis, dal si pozor, aby Minerva neviděla adresu a vsunul ho do kapsy. Jeho rty se prohnuly, když si vzpomněl na sebe jako malého chlapce se široce otevřenýma očima, který držel za rukou malou a stejně vykulenou Lily. Byla to drahocenná vzpomínka, pečlivě střežená jedním z největších praktiků nitrozpytu. Usmál se trochu kysele. Měl by to být James Potter, který by vzal svého synka poprvé spatřit kouzelnický svět, měl to být on pro ten strhující, překrásný a neuvěřitelný moment. Jak by si asi Potter vykračoval ulicí, mával na své přátele a sebevědomě se procházel, když by předváděl svého dědice ve všech obchodech. Snape úplně viděl otce a syna, jak se nemohou odtrhnout od famfrpálového zboží. Ale James Potter byl mrtvý a obracel by se – ne, spíš by sebou přímo mlátil – v hrobě, když by viděl, jak je nahrazen svým nenáviděným nepřítelem. Z té myšlenky se mu trochu zatočila hlava.

„Ano," odpověděl nahlas a poprvé za několik týdnů se cítil veselý. „Neumím si představit nikoho lepšího."

V poledne byl Brumbál docela překvapený Snapeovým zapojením se do této záležitosti: užaslý a možná (i když to bylo dobře skryté) ne zcela spokojený, a to i přes rozzářený úsměv.

„Můj drahý chlapče, jsem tak rád, že tě vidím nechat minulost minulostí. Opravdu si přeješ dodat Harryho dopis osobně?"

„Věřím, že to nakonec ušetří spoustu času, pane řediteli," odpověděl se všemi svými duševními štíty na místě. „Nemám chuť dělat kvůli studentovi prvního ročníku víc, než je nezbytné. Kromě toho se musím přiznat, že jsem mírně zvědavý na Petunii Evansovou po tolika letech."

„Pokud opravdu věříš, že tam budou nějaké potíže, Hagrid by byl víc než ochotný-"

„Nebojím se _potíží_," odpověděl poněkud toporně, „a mám v Příčné ulici i jiné pochůzky. Bude to jen krátká odbočka. Jak jsem řekl Minervě," poznamenal a ukázal směrem k ní, „mám tu nejlepší kvalifikaci: znám tetu osobně a jako člověk napůl mudlovského původu, který prožil dětství ve světě mudlů, mohu předvídat Potterovy otázky a obavy lépe než kdokoliv jiný tady."

Albus se na něj podíval trochu vyčítavě. „Doufám," řekl tiše, „že to nevidíš jako příležitost pomstít se Jamesi Potterovi. I když vím, že vy dva jste jako studenti měli své problémy, bylo by velmi, velmi špatné, kdybys přenášel svou nelibost na nevinného chlapce. Troufám si tvrdit, že malý Harry je hodně podobný svému otci, a to by mohlo způsobit, že začneš myslet na rány, které měly být už dávno uzdraveny."

Minerva ho ostře přerušila. „To by určitě měly, a ty bys je neměl znovu vynášet na povrch, Albusi. Od Severuse bylo velmi pozorné nabídnout mi pomoc. Zcela správně poukázal na to, že Harry nebude mít žádnou možnost, jak mi odpovědět. Kromě toho je důležité, aby někdo jiný porozuměl tomuto procesu-"

Brumbál se znovu usmál a mávl rukou, aby ji uklidnil. „Ano, ano, má drahá Minervo. V tom, co říkáš, je hodně pravdy. Bylo to od Severuse velmi milé – opravdu velmi milé. Nicméně, můj chlapče, pokud bys měl dnes odpoledne hodně práce, pro Hagrida nebude vůbec žádný problém jít." Dal Snapeovi další zkoumající pohled, který kombinoval s pochybami – pohled, který Snape viděl až příliš často.

Ušklíbl se a podíval se stranou, zatímco se mstivě vrhl na svou hovězí pečeni. Myšlenky mu vířily. O co tomu starému muži jde? Ředitelova slova způsobila, že začal uvažovat o tom, jak moc se ho James Potter natrápil. Minervin zásah ho ale trochu uklidnil a teď přemýšlel, jakou hru Brumbál hraje.

Nechtěl, aby Snape vyzvedl Potterovic kluka. To bylo jasné. Nicméně, nechtěl mu to přímo zakázat, to by nebylo prozíravé, protože Minerva s tím už souhlasila. Ale přes jeho hladká slova, jeho vystupování bylo jasně odrazující. Ta situace probudila Snapeovu zvědavost. Bylo s tím chlapcem něco v nepořádku? Něco, co nechtěl, aby Snape viděl?

Brumbál nežádal, aby Minerva šla sama, ale chtěl ji nahradit Hagridem. Proč? Hagrid jednal se Snapem vždy slušně, ale nikdo přece nemohl tvrdit, že ten chlapík je ideální volbou jako rádce nového studenta nebo někdo, kdy by mu měl vysvětlit složitosti kouzelnického světa. Proč byl tedy Hagrid tak žádoucí?

Byl velký a impozantní, samozřejmě, takže Snape měl podezření, že ředitel školy ve skutečnosti očekával „potíže". Možná, že Brumbál věděl hodně o chlapcově situaci, a to vedlo k myšlenkám, které Snape neměl čas prozkoumat. Co dalšího?

Minerva byla bystrá a pozorná, a pokud by bylo v Petuniině domácnosti něco v nepořádku, okamžitě by si to uvědomila. Hagrid by si pravděpodobně nevšiml tichého nepřátelství, přinejmenším, a nemusel by se o něm zmínit. Kromě toho byl Hagrid vášnivý starý Nebelvír a dával to hlasitě najevo. Na rozdíl od McGonagallové, která byla v tomto směru přísně spravedlivá, pravděpodobně by ovlivnil chlapce ve prospěch domu jeho rodičů a naplnil dětské uši historkami o zářivých kvalitách jeho otce. Snape si slíbil, že kdyby nemohl zabránit ničemu jinému, jeho posláním bude zabránit tomuhle. A ano, Hagrid byl osobně loajální k Brumbálovi – oprávněně, nutno dodat. Brumbál chtěl, aby ten chlapec získal co nejpochvalnější a nejobdivovanější jeho obrázek, jak bylo možné. Možná to byla neškodná marnivost starého muže. Ale mohlo to také znamenat, že Brumbál považuje chlapce za natolik důležitého, že chce být schopen ho ovlivňovat a manipulovat jeho činy. Už dávno pochopil, že Brumbál věří tomu, že Temný pán se jednoho dne vrátí. Bylo tady to prokleté a strašné proroctví-

_Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Pána všeho zla..._

Šťavnatá hovězí pečeně náhle chutnala jako prach a popel. I přes Brumbálovy hrozivé předpovědi Snape osobně věřil, že proroctví již bylo naplněno a nemělo už dále žádnou hodnotu. Jako dítě _Chlapec, který přežil_ skutečně porazil Temného pána. Snape přemýšlel, jestli chlapec věděl o své roli. Vzhledem k tomu, že Petunie z toho v žádném případě nemohla nic získat, bylo možné – jen možné – že nevěděl.

Jaký by na neznalého chlapce, přicházejícího z běžného mudlovského života, mělo, když by zjistil, že je hrdina? Zjistit, že magie je skutečná a že on už je slavný čaroděj? Proplouval by celým životem bez námahy a snažení kvůli něčemu, na co si ani nemohl pamatovat, se vší svou slávou za sebou? Bylo by až příliš snadné formovat takového chlapce do podoby jeho bezohledného, povrchního a impulzivního otce.

Na druhou stranu, pokud by Snape neodstoupil v Hagridův prospěch, Brumbálův nouzový plán mohl být, aby se Snape setkal se Slavným Harrym Potterem vzteklý a naštvaný, aby záměrně ignoroval jakékoliv problémy chlapcova života – a snad aby úmyslně tyto informace odepřel ostatním. To by nevyhnutelně vedlo chlapce ke každému, kdo by se zdál být na opačné straně než Snape. Tím, že připomněl Snapeovi jeho nejbolestnější pocity křivdy a rozhořčení, Brumbál ho jemně povzbuzoval k jeho nejhoršímu.

Snape zasyčel na svůj bezbranný talíř a uvědomil si, že málem spadl do pasti toho starého muže. Jeho zvědavost teď byla probuzená na nejvyšší míru. Musí tu hru hrát opatrně, musí se zdát, že ho ten kluk nezajímá, dokonce že jím lehce pohrdá – sotva těžký úkol – a že jen plní svou povinnost. Měl by okamžitě žádat od Brumbála klíč. Pravděpodobně by doprovázel dítě do trezoru Potterových. To byl bonus. Možná by mohl spatřit potterovské bohatství, tu slávu, která byla v rukou Jamese Pottera zbraní. Snape se příliš nestaral o peníze, o ně samotné, ale často přemýšlel, co by mohl udělat se svým životem – místa, která by mohl vidět, studia, ve kterých by mohl pokračovat – kdyby byl tak bohatý jako Lucius Malfoy nebo Blackovi – nebo Potterovi. Určitě by stále znovu neprožíval své ubohé mládí jako učitel ve své staré škole. Potter byl bohatý, samozřejmě – lhostejně bohatý čistokrevný – tak bohatý, že si mohl vzít mudlorozenou čarodějnici bez peněz a vůbec se o to nestarat.

Samozřejmě, Lily byla naprosto výjimečná. Jakákoliv jiná mudlorozená čarodějnice by vypadala hloupě, trapně a nemístně v kruzích, do kterých se Lily provdala. Lily se o to ale nikdy nestarala. Pokud by si chlapec vzal příklad ze své matky, byla by tu pro něj ještě naděje. Snape si představil malou hlavu skloněnou nad hromadou knih: pilný student, ne závislý jako jeho otec pouze na svém šarmu a syrovém talentu...

Vypadalo to, že Brumbál už skoro dojedl své pečivo. Ze zbytků talíře přeplněného sladkými lahůdkami se Snapeovi dělalo trochu špatně od žaludku, když uvažoval o těch skvrnách a kouscích hnědé, červené a světle zelené barvy. Připomínalo mu to následky Zvracejícího prokletí.

„Budu potřebovat Potterův klíč od Gringottů," prohlásil ostře a položil se stříbrným cinknutím vlastní vidličku.

„Dnes?" Brumbál na něj nevěřícně pohlédl. „To je pro Harryho jistě příliš brzy na to, aby přijal svůj dopis."

Minerva poslouchala a rychle ho přerušila. „Ne, Albusi. Harryho jedenácté narozeniny jsou dneska. Měla jsem v plánu poslat dopis, ale Severus ho doručí osobně. A čím dříve, tím lépe," zamumlala jako dodatek.

Snape se snažil neuculovat. Občas může být Minerva mazaný a mocný spojenec.

„Dnes?" opakoval Brumbál. „Na jeho narozeniny? Možná by to přerušilo všechno, co pro něj teta připravila na oslavu narozenin. Chlapec může být obklopen svými mladými přáteli. Těžko půjde o diskrétní situaci, ve které by měly být odhaleny takové citlivé informace. Určitě bude lepší zítřek, Severusi-"

„Hodí se mi to dnes a myslel bych si, že jsem snad prokázal své schopnosti, co se týče utajení a diskrétnosti." Snape byl unavený z téhle hry. „Chlapec může považovat dopis za dárek k narozeninám. Takže prosím o klíč, pane řediteli."

Podíval se přímo do Brumbálových očí a pomyslel si, bez snahy odstínit svou mysl, _K čertu s tebou, jestli budu muset čekat do rána_. Brumbálovo huňaté obočí se zvedlo v mírném překvapení, ale klíč byl řádně předán. Snape věnoval celému stolu úsečné pokývnutí a odkráčel, připravený čelit staré známosti i hlučné dětské oslavě v ponurém Surrey.

**Konec 1. kapitoly** - pokračování v AJ

-)-)-)


End file.
